Flashbacks
by xxMusicMelodiexx
Summary: 1st in a series called "The Additions". Melodie is no average Mage! She's FAIRYTAIL's very first God Slayer! What's her history with Wendy and is there something going on between her and a member of the Thunder legion?


Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic on this website so please no hate! I made Melodie and Jasmyne is made by a friend. I don't own fairytail or any of it's characters.

"Owww!" I giggle as Wendy face plants the guild floor, before I quickly cover my mouth and hide my face when Carla turns and shoots a glare at me. I would have helped her up like Carla is doing now but I'm sure she's fine, otherwise she would have broken her head with the amount of times she's kissed the floor!

I watch as Wendy picks herself up and walks up to Lucy and Natsu; winding her hands behind her back, as if she's nervous to ask a question. Even I can see her stuttering from here! Her face lights up when Lucy nods and she starts bowing profusely! I let out another laugh as Lucy starts blushing madly and tells her to stop. I notice how much taller she is even though she is lacking in "certain" areas.

Looks like little Wendy isn't so little anymore... I remember when I first met Wendy. It was seven years ago- I mean 14 years ago! Thanks to that 7 year gap on Tenrou island:

XxflashbackXx

The wind whips at my cheeks and I have cuts all over my skin. My lungs are burning from my lack of oxygen intake and I am dreadfully lost. I feel like breaking down and giving up but I can't. I just can't go back.

Madame Waru's power institute. I stayed there for 11 terrible years. My parents apparently sold me to her because they thought that money was more important than me. Well, that's what *they* told me. I've never met Madame Waru but I've met her "workers".

They tortured me. Experimented on me just because of my magic power. They wouldn't feed me for days, before giving me half a slice of bread and water, then expecting me to be ready for my shock treatment. There was no way I could stay in that horrible "sanctuary". It came to the point where I felt that this was how it was going to be for the rest of my possibly short life.

The only good thing about that place was the library of old books. There was a book that intrigued me that was about a specific lost magic: Music God slayer.  
I stare at the book in my mud covered hands. It was a fat leather book that was being held together by a black ribbon. The pages were tattered and torn from old age as well as yellow from being badly kept. The book itself had gold embroidery in the shape of music notes and the inside of the cover was in a language I couldn't understand. I translated what I could with what I had been taught, with the little education they gave me.

Behind me I could hear shouting and barking. I've already wasted too much time, I have to keep going. After a while, the lush forest around me starts to thin out and the only footsteps I can hear are my own, but I carry on running, clutching the book for dear life. Suddenly, the forest turns into a beautiful meadow that looks like it hadn't been seen by human eyes for a while. I can see rabbits hopping around in the corner of my eye, but my body was on auto pilot, heading straight towards a cave.

My feet skidded to a halt in front of the cave when I heard quiet sobbing coming from inside. I turned my head around to see if anyone was still chasing me, but after hearing nothing, I pushed my aching body forward towards the faint sobbing sound in the cave.

At first the cave was dark and so I had to have my arms outstretched in front of me for protection, but after my eyes had adjusted, I could see a pale glow of light at the end of the cave. With caution, I threaded my way around the rocks, till the glow started to become brighter the closer I got. The sniffling got louder when I entered into another part of the cave. The cave turned out to be a lot bigger than I actually thought.

I scrunched up my eyes to see a small fire with a little girl huddled next to it. She looked about five with short blue hair and large doe eyes that were red from crying, staring shocked at me. "H-Hello?" She whispered.  
"H-Hi, my name's Melodie. Melodie King and I'm 12! Who are you and why are you in a cave?"  
"My name is Wendy Marvell... I'm all alone because G-Grandine left me..." Wendy's face scrunched up into a pout before crying.  
"Oh No, please don't cry! Whoever Grandine is I'm sure she'll come back! But until then I'll stay with you!" Wendy looks up with big hopeful eyes then runs towards me. She suddenly trips over her foot and face plants the ground. My eyes widen in shock as I say, "Wendy! Are you ok?"

She looks up with a big smile on her face and then jumps up into my arms: "Thank you, Thank you Melodie!" She says while laughing. I can't help but laugh too!

Maybe everything will be okay...

XxEnd flashbackXx

"...die...Melodie! MELODIE!" I am woken up by one piercing blue eye and a "fringe" shaking me violently.  
"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry, what were you saying?" She shakes her head and looks at me pityingly.  
"Not me." She rolls her eyes and points to Wendy. She flicks my forehead before walking over to Juvia who just happens to be placed conveniently behind a table where Gray-sa - I mean Gray is. Wow, Juvia is rubbing off on me...

"Melodie! You're doing it again!"  
"Sorry! You were saying?" I say waving my hands in front of my face.  
"Well, I followed your advice and I asked Lucy and Natsu if I could be in charge of team Natsu's next mission and be a temporary leader!" Wendy's always been feeling like the underdog of the group because she's never chosen the mission or been able to lead it. It makes her feel useless. So, I told her that she should tell them how she feels, subtly. However I told her this a while ago...  
"That's great Wendy nee-chan! Show them what your made of and have no regrets! But I thought that you would have done it by now, I mean I did tell you like some months ago...  
"I know! I know, sorry Melodie, but I was so scared and-" I shush Wendy up by putting a finger over her lips. Her eyes go doe wide in shock and flutter in confusion. I sigh and say:

"What have I told you before Wendy? E+R=O which means event plus response equals outcome. Have a positive mindset Wendy, ok?" Wendy opens her mouth to respond but I interrupt "Good." I spun her around to face the guild doors, where team Natsu was waiting for her. "See Wendy, they are all waiting for your amazing leadership skills. Now go and have fun! Remember E+R=O!" I push her towards them so she has to run.

"When she reaches them, she turns around and gives me her brightest smile and says: "You're the best Melodie-nee!"

"Thank you for reading and please comment and follow!


End file.
